Losing Your Heart To The Enemy
by CaptainKuroKlahadore
Summary: Alright, Kuro gets shot and left behind by Django when a Marine shows up, and coincedentally is found by Nami, Chopper, and the others, so now he's staying on their ship until his wounds are healed...KuroXNamiChapter 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Note from CaptainKuroKlahadore:** I do NOT own One Piece, or any of these characters in it! (Unless I put in a made-up, but I'm trying to stick to originals) And do not flame me, lecture me, or simple yell at me over spelling '_Zolo_' instead of '_Zoro_', I watch the crappy Dub. I wouldn't mind one bit if anyone gave me tips, or ideas for the story, nor would I mind if someone tried to help my writing skillz.

Anyhow, I do think that this story will be 'OK', except learning how to actually **_MAKE_** the Chapters and all, that's another story, because this is my first fic. Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

"C'mon, Cap'n, cheer up! You can still get Peace Of Mind!" Django said, trying to cheer up a highly depressed Kuro.  
Kuro was silent for a moment, then sighed. "Give---" He started but was cut short as a bullet dug into his left shoulder and sent him into a wall. No, it didn't destroy the wall, but the right side of Kuro's head had busted open, and he had been knocked unconscious.  
"Whoops, didn't mean to shoot him." A Marine said, not knowing he had shot Kuro.

Django tensed, then looked at the MArine. He frowned and took off running, leaving Kuro behind.

"H-hey! Get back here!" The Marine shouted, running after Django. Both of them had forgotten about Kuro...

---An hour later---

"Wake up, old man, give us the valubles you have, or die." Some Pirates snapped, talking to Kuro, whom wasn't even awake. One kicked him in the side.

Kuro winced, coming to. "Buzz off." He mumbled.

"We will, if you give us what's valuble that you have, old man." The same one said.

"Why don't you just leave old people alone?" A female demanded and a stick slamed into one Pirate, sending him into the next and so on, there was four, by the way. The yelped, stood, and glared, but scared. They turned, taking off.

"YEs ma'am!" They called.

"Sir, did they hurt you?" The girl asked, walking over to Kuro, not able to see his face since his back was towards her. That girl was Nami. Back about three feet behind her was Usopp, Zolo, and Sanji, Chopper was at her side since he was wounded.

"Ugh, just leave me alone, please?" Kuro siad, his voice a groan rather than a normal voice.

"Sir, you need help, I'm a doctor, I know you do, let me help." Chopper said.

Kuro's expression was sorta confused, but he sighed. "Fine." He siad.

Nami and Chopper smiled, then Nami grabbed Kuro's shoulder gently and tried rolling him over. She gasped at first, seeing who it was, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong, NAmi?" Chopper asked, looking at Kuro, then Nami.

"This man tried killing us all one time." Nami whispered to Chopper.

"You doing alright?" Luffy asked, walking over. He looked emotionless as he looked at Kuro. "Who's he?" He asked. Nami nearly fell over.

"Luffy this is...I don't know." She lied, seeing Luffy clearly didn't remember Kuro.

"Wait, isn't he that evil caretaker from Kaya's mansion?" Luffy asked. Nevermind what Nami had thought.

"Took ya lo---" Nami started.

"IT'S KURO!" Usopp yelped, then turned and went to run.

"Oh no ya don't." Zolo said, reaching over and grabbing Usopp's arm.

"Usopp, calm down! He's wounded too badly to even bother hurting us!" Nami snapped.

Kuro glanced at them frowning some. 'I should've said no.' He thought, trying to sit up.

"Stay down, Mr. You're hurt." Chopper said, holding Kuro down.

Kuro sighed. "Fine." He said reluctantly.

Chopper sat his backpack down next to him, then began to dig through it, then got out medical stuff to help Kuro's wounds.

Kuro was looking off towards one way. 'I wish they hadn't found me, they are my enemy.' He thought.

Usopp was hiding behind Zolo, seeing he knew what Kuro had done, since he had witnessed it.

Luffy fell backwards, asleep, hat covering his face now. He was more bored than sleep.

Kuro tensed up at the sound of luffy hitting the gruond, but he quickly relaxed again. After a few minutes, he sorta lost conscious from having a lack of energy---The next morning---

"...Ugh..." Kuro groaned, coming to again. He rolled over onto his back, since he had been on his left side.  
"Hmmm?" He said, lookign aorund. He quickly sat up, but winced some and felt dizzy. He frowned.  
"...My glasses." He said quietly, since he just woke up. He reached around, then felt a tbale. He felt a moment, then grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"Much better." He said, then looked around the room. He was on 'a' ship, yes, but what ship? This wasn't the Black Cat Ship, that's for sure.

He pushed the covers that were on his legs, off. He had his pants on, yes...but his jacket, tie, and white shirt were gone, having bandages around his chest and wounded shoulder. He paused a moment, noticing he also had bandages around his head.

"How'd I get here...? Where am I...?" He asked himself, then saw a small note. He grabbed it, seeing it had his name on the front. It read:

_Good Morning, Kuro, glad you're up, grab your shirt, and jacket and put it on, and come on above deck, we sat them near the bed so you'd see them if you didn't get the note. - Nami_

Kuro looked at a small pile on the floor near the bed, then grabbed his white shirt and slipped it on, buttoning it how he liked it, then grabbed his tie and slipped it on, and then, last, his jacket.

"Wait, my shoes...oh, there they are." He said, seeing his shoes by the door. He got off the bed and quickly walked over to the door, sliipping his shoes on. He still held the note, then slipped it into his pocket and opened the door, walking above deck.

"Well look who's up!" A female's voice said cheerfully.

Kuro tensed a moment, then looked where he heard it from, seeing Nami sitting on the railing with a 'It's a great day to be alive' sort of look. She jumped down from the railing and walked over to Kuro.

"You feeling okay?" She asked.

Kuro raised his eyebrows in confusion, then nodded. "Yes, I'm feeling fine." He said.

Nami smiled. "Well that's good! You hungry?" She asked.

"No, not at all." Kuro siad, shaking his head softly.

"You sure?" Nami asked. BR "Positive." Kuro replied.

Nami nodded. "Alright, if you need anything, jsut ask, alright? You're a guest here, now, Kuro." She said.

Kuro looked positively confused. "Guest?" He repeated.

"Yeah, guest." Nami said. "You'll be staying with us until you're wounds are better." She added.

Kuro smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright." He said. Something about this girl made him extremly calm and happy...not to mention made him feel really strange inside...but he just couldn't name what it was...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes:** Yes, I know the previous chapter was short, but I promise, this chapter shall be longer...Well, hopefully... But I had obtained a bit of a writing porblem when I was doing it, so...yeah._

* * *

Kuro sighed, sitting, well, leaning against the railing. It had been about two days that he'd been on the ship with the Straw Hat crew, and already he was getting eager to get off the ship and back ot his own crew. But who wouldn't when they were on the ship of an enemy?

Yet, he also wanted to stay. Something about Nami made him want to stay. If he were to talk any, it was mostly with her, anyhow. Because of that, Sanji kept giving him 'Try anything and I'll filet you' type of looks. He thought that was most enjoyable, which, to him, it was.

'I'm just hope I don't make a rivalry with the blonde-haired guy over it.' Kuro thought. 'I mean, I'm just talking to her, nothing more...well, I don't think there's anything more to it.'

"Hmmm, wander when the others'll get up, you?" Came Nami's voice from a door way.

Kuro tensed up, having nearly fell over. He looked over at her, then shrugged. "I dunno. I didn't really know we were the only ones up." He said and shrugged.

"Well you don't see lufy at the bow or Usopp running around now do you?" Nami asked.

Kuro shook his head. "Nope." He said.

"Precisely." Nami said, walking over and getting onto the railing next to Kuro. "So, you were trying to get Peace Of Mind back at Usopp's home island?" She asked.

Kuro nodded. "Yes, I was." He said.

"Gonna try it any where else?" Nami asked.

"Nope." Kuro replied.

"Why not?" Nami asked.

"Because I need much more than Wealth and a big house to get it." Kuro said.

"What else do you need?" Nami asked.

"Love. That's the last thing needed, true love, which is something I'll probably never have." Kuro said.

Nami tilted her head. "Hey, don't lose hope! It's possible!" She said and gave him a happy-go-lucky smile.

Kuro frowned some. "And how would I find love if I'm cold hearted like I am?" He asked.

"You're not AS cold hearted as you think, Kuro, you just think you are." Nami said.

Kuro shook his head. "It's impossible!" He said. "I'm not AS cold hearted as I think, I'm MORE cold hearted than I think." He added.

"That's not true!" Nami said.

"Yes it is." Kuro said.

Then a thud from below deck arose.

(Below Deck)"Owch!" Zolo winced some. He had fallen off the bed he was using and...hit his head pretty hard... "Morning already? I don't want to get up." He mumbled, then stood and went above deck.

(Above deck)Kuro and Nami both looked over as Zolo walked above deck.

"Was that you who had made the thud?" Nami asked.

"Unfortunately." Zolo replied.

Kuro chuckled softly. "Should they all be waking up about this time?" He asked, looking at Nami inquisitively.

"Yes, they should." Nami said.

And what do you know? Sanji walked out from below deck, pulling Luffy along, seeing he was half asleep.

"Right on cue." Nami said.

Kuro raised his left eyebrow in confusion. "He's dragging him?" He said quietly under his breath.

Sanji glanced at Kuro, giving him one of the glares he would seeing Nami was sitting on the railing next to Kuro, but quickly looked away, letting go of Luffy, then turned and went to the kitchen.

Nami had seen the look Sanji gave Kuro, then looked at Kuro. "Just ignore him." She said.

"What? The looks? Oh, I do, actually, it's kinda funny when he gives me those looks, it doesn't even bother me, not in the slightest bit." Kuro said.

Nami laughed. "Well I guess that's good!" She said.

Kuro shrugged. "Maybe." He said.

An hour or so later, SAnji walked above deck. "Breakfast's done, everyone!" He called. Of course, the first one in there was Luffy.

Zolo let go of the helm, of which he was steering, then walked into the kitchen.

Usopp had, by now, woken up. He was up in the Crow's Nestt. 'Finally!' He thoguht, jumping down and going into the kitchen.

"I'll go get the remaining one, you go on and eat." Kuro said, meaning Chopper, when he said 'The Remeaning One'.

Nami nodded. "Alright." She said, then jumped down from the railing nad walked into the kitchen.

Kuro stood, then walked across the deck to the door that lead to the rooms that Luffy, Zolo, Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji used, then walked below. The first thing he noticed was thatChopper was still sleeping, about to fall off the bed, too. He chuckled softly and walked over, putting his hand gently on Chopper's shoulder and lightly shook him. "Rising and shine, sleepy head, BreakFast's done." He said calmly.

Chopper, for a moment, didn't wake up, then peeked his eyes open. He looked confused, seeing it was Kuro waking him up. "You really need to be in bed, you're hurt." He said, sitting up.

Kuro shook his head. "I've had worst, now come on, let's go eat, shall we?" He said.

Chopper nodded. "Alright." He said. "But you should get back in bed after you eat." He said.

Kuro sighed inwardly. This kid was going to pester him about being in bed until his wounds were healed. "Whatever." He said, then pushed his glasses up and turned, heading to the door.

Chopper quickly got off his bed and followed Kuro.

(In the kitchen) "Aren't we missing two people?" Sanji asked.

Nami nodded slightly. "Yes, we are, but Kuro said he'd get Chopper so..." She started.

"I did and now we're here." Kuro said.

The others tensed at first, then looked over...well, all except Luffy.

Chopper quickly walked over to his chair and climbed into it, then began to eat.

Kuro walked over to a chair he was supposed to use, sat down, and started eating. He paused a moment, pushing his glasses up, then continued.

After about five minutes, Luffy stood up. "I'm done." He said simply, then turned and walked out of the kitchen, going to his place on the bow.

Kuro looked a tad confused, then looked at Nami questioningly.

"He always eats like that, usually. Sometimes a bit quicker, sometimes a bit longer." Nami said.

Kuro nodded some, then continued eating.

About an hour later, everyone had been done.

Kuro had taken his place back against the railing, as he was before they had ate. Luffy was still on the bow. Nami was just sitting in a chair, relaxing. Zolo was steering the helm. Sanji had went up the Nami's tangerine garden to guard it, in case Luffy or Usopp, whom was in the Crow's Nest,tried getting one.

Kuro pushed his glasses up, then turned nad faced the water, looking downwards towards it. His eyes were a bit glazed over. He simply wanted to be back with his Crew now.

"Hey, you should be in bed resting." Chopper said, walking up behind Kuro.

Kuro tensed a moment, then looked back at Chopper. He shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He said.

"But you need rest!" Chopper said.

Kuro sighed. "No I don't, I'm purr-fectly fine. I've went without medical help and I was fine." He said, pushing his glasses up.

Chopper frowned. "Well that was then, I'm betting years ago! You need to let yourself rest!" He said.

Kuro let out an annoyed sigh. "Li---" He started, but was cut off.

"C'mon, Chopper, Kuro's fine right now, if he says he doesn't need rest, then let him stay out of bed until he seems like he needs it." Said Nami from behind Chopper.

Chopper, and Kuro, both tensed up from being surprised, but Kuro almost instantly calmed down.

Chopper turned and looked at Nami, then sighed slightly. "Alright. But if he starts acting like he's in a lot of pain, he's going to lay down." He said, then turned and walked off somewhere on the ship.

Kuro smiled slightly. "Thanks." He said, then reached up and pushed his glasses up.

"No problem." Nami said, nodding slightly.

* * *

_GAH! Done! THERE! Wasn't the capture crappy...? I had Writer's block so I couldn't type too much, plus I'm going through stages of depression right now BECAUSE my cousin Luffy-Chan and her mother's dog, Abby, was dying last night, rather Addy is still alive right now, I don't know. I hope she's still alive.(_


	3. Chapter 3

_Feh, F-I-N-A-L-L-Y! This thing is moving quicker than I expected, but the chapters are short.T-TUI'm gonna try to get get to about two thousand words this time, hopefully I can, right? Well this scene won't be as 'dull' or 'actionless' like most of the first chapter, and all of the second. I'm bored with just being on that ship! Gah! I shall try an' be funny.X3_

One more note: I know I don't have Kuro's character strait, and I know that the story is quite the crappiness, BUT, I'm not that good a writing fanfictions, so it'll turn out crappy, unfortunately.-.-;

* * *

Kuro sighed, laying on his bed, on his back, staring at the ceiling. He was bored and had nothing to do, and didn't want to go above deck. 

He tensed up at the sound of a knock at his door and it opened.

Nami peeked her head in. "Will you come up here and play a game with us? Please" She asked, giving him a pleading look.

Kuro sighed, nodded, and sat up, then stood up. "Alright." He said.

"Thanks, Kuro!" Nami said and rushed above deck.

Kuro, after a moment, walked above deck, seeing that Zolo, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy were sitting in a circle. Kuro walked over to his supposed spot between Luffy and Usopp. Usopp didn't like that, but he had to deal with it. "So what are you doing?" He asked.

"It's sorta like truth or dare but we're only daring each other, that's all!" Nami said.

Kuro sweatdropped. Why did he have a slighlty bad feeling he'd have to do somethign he didn't want to do? "Alright..." He said.

"Ready?" Nami asked and reached out, grabbing a small bottle of which was in the center.

"Ready!" Zolo, Usopp, Luffy, Chopper, and Sanji said in unison. Kuro just simply nodded and pushed his glasses back up.

Nami nodded and spun the bottle, making it spin quickly.

Kuro watched the bottle closely, like a Hawk watching it's prey. He was actually sort of eager to know who it'd land at.

After a minute, it slowed to a stop, pointing at Zolo.

Zolo blinked slighlty.

Nami looked at him curiously, seeing he had fallen in thought. "Anything?" She asked.

Zolo nodded. "Yeah. I dare Kuro and Luffy to dress up as one another for the day." He said, a smirk covering his lips from the thought, slightly.

Kuro pratically fell over. So that's what the feeling was from!

Nami giggled slightly. "Alright, Kuro, Luffy, go get a spare pair of your clothing." She said.

Kuro sighed and stood up, nodding, then went to his room and dug through his duffle bag. Why did he have a spare change of clothing in there with his gloves? Eh, he wouldn't know, but he got it out and walked onto the deck.

After a minute, Luffy walked out with a spare pair also. They handed each otehr the clothing and went back to their rooms.

"Gah, this is going to be soooo annoying, having to dress up like Luffy for the day, atleast it wasn't USOPP he was dressing up as. But it was about as bad. He didn't like either. "Why did it have to be ME that they had dresss up as him?" He asked, changing his clothing to Luffy's. HE glanced down once having the clothing on...including the shoes, since he had to give Luffy his shoes to change into. "I don't like this." He groaned, then turned, pushed his glasses up, and walked to his door, opening it and goign above deck.

Nami looked over, then grinned some, holding back a chuckle. "You look great, Kuro!" She said, just trying to cheer him up some.

"Easy for you to say." Kuro said. After a minute, Luffy stumbled above deck, tripping aorund in Kuro's shoes, and hive pants, seeing Kuro had longer legs than Luffy did.

"It's not done yet." Zolo said, walking over and grabbing Luffy's hat, then walked over to Kuro, sat it on his head, and took his glasses, then walked over and put them on Luffy.

Kuro let out a slight growl, his vision now being a bit blurry.

Luffy blinked in confusion, not seeing strait. "Why am I wearing his glasses and why does he have my hat?" He asked.

"Because you two are dressing up as each other, of course. It wouldn't be complete without them." Zolo answered.

"Can you see alright, Kuro?" Nami asked, looking at Kuro. They could alway just remove the linces from the glasses while Luffy had them, but what they would do about Kuro, she hadn't a clue.

"Fine, just fine.It's abit blurry, but I can see enough to walk around." Kuro said, sighing.

"Good. Luffy?" Nami asked, looking at him.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked.

"Can you see through the glasses?" Nami asked.

"Yup, just fine." Luffy said.

Nami nodded. "Alright, then you two are all set I suppose!" She said.

Kuro sighed inwardly and nodded.

Luffy looked at the glasses, which had slipped to the VERY tip of his nose and frowned some, then went to push them up.

"Hold on." Kuro said, walking over, then grabbed Luffy's hand and put it in the same position he would do his. "There. If you're dressing up like me, might as well push them up the same way, too." He said.

Luffy looked at him. "Alright." He said, then proceeded to push the glasses up, but used the heel of his hand.

Kuro smirked some. "Very good." He said. He could easily make out how Luffy was doing it, even without his glasses. He turned on his heel, but stopped, feeling Luffy's hadn on his shoulder.

"Then you have to sit on the bow." Luffy siad, pointing at the sheep's head.

Kuro looked at him, then where he was pointing. "And why...?" He asked.

"Because it's something I do." Luffy replied.

Kuro sighed, then nodded. "Alright, fine." He said, then walked over to the bow and climbed onto it, then sat down. Viewing Kuro on the bow from the back actually made him look like Luffy some, but you could tell that it was Kuro because of the way his hair was and somehow the way he sat.

After about two hours past, Kuro glanced foreward, seeing he had been staring at the water below them. Strangely enough, they had been approaching an island and he hadn't noticed it...

"HEY KURO!" Luffy shouted from behind Kuro.

Kuro tensed up, jumping forward and nearly falling off, but turned sharply and grabbed the head of the bow and held on. "Don't do that!" He said, looking ta Luffy. "Give me a blasted heart attack or make me fall off!" He said, then sighed. "What is it you want?" He asked.

"We're getting ready to dock! Are you coming onto the island with us?" Luffy asked.

Kuro sighed once more nad pulled himself onto the bow again and stared at Luffy a moment. "Of course, I'm not stay here on this boat. I'm going to see if Django or my crew is here." He said.

Luffy girnned some. "Alright!" He said, completely ignoring the fact the glasses at slipped down.

"Uhhh...glasses." Kuro said, pointing at his glasses.

"Huh?" Luffy asked, confused.

Kuro sighed, then reached over and pushed the glasses up. "They slipped." He responded, then jumped down off the bow and walked to the railing, leaning on it and looking over at the island.

After a couple of minutes, the Merry-Go was docked. Luffy went to say something that would have sounded much like his normal self, but then Nami tapped his shoulder. "Come here a moment, would you?" She asked.

"Sure." Luffy said, though looked a tad bit confused.

Nami smiled, then walked over to Kuro. "I need you, too, please?" She said.

Kuro nodded. "Alright." He said.

Nami smiled again, then motioned for the two to follow and took them below deck. "Now then, Zolo dared you two to dress up as one another for the day. Let's finish it, shall we?" She said.

Kuro and Luffy both got extremly confused faces.

"What more is there needed?" Kuro asked.

"Well, one, you have no scars on your face while Luffy does. We need to fix that. Usopp, did you find them?" Nami said, then looked over towards a stack of crates.

"Yup!" Usopp called, then walked out carrying some paint and two small paint brushes.

"What are you planning on doing?" Luffy asked.

"You'll see." Nami said.

"Okay, Kuro, don't move while I do this." Usopp said, still in front of Kuro, a small paint bursh and a cup that had black paint in his hand.

Kuro sighed some. "Yeah, alright." He said.

Usopp said nothing in response, then dipped the tip of the paint brush into the black paint, then reached up to Kuro, drawing something right beneath his left eye.

'What the heck is he doing?' Kuro thought, shutting his left eye.

"There, all done!" Usopp said after a minute.

Nami was watching, smiling some just for the fact this was goign to be funny.

"What'd you do?" Kuro asked.

"Nami will show you in a moment." Usopp stated.

Nami nodded. "Here, turn around a moment Kuro so you can't see what Usopp's gonna do to Luffy." She instrusted.

Kuro simply nodded and turned, back to Luffy and Usopp.

"Now I'm going to tell you like I told Kuro, don't move while I do this." Usopp told Luffy, rather quietly.

"Okay." Luffy said, nodding.

Usopp took Kuro's glasses off of Luffy's face a moment, then took the other paint and dipped the tip of the other brush he had into it, then reached up and rubbed it underneath Luffy's left eye.

Nami took the Straw Hat off Kuro's hair. "Your hair is no where near like Luffy's, let's adjust that." She said, then reached up with her free hand and messed Kuro's hair up until she thought it looked quite like Luffy's then put the hat back on. "Perfect!" She said.

"There, done." Usopp said, then slipped the glasses back on Luffy. "Now Nami will finish it up." He said.

"You wait right there and done move, alright, Kuro?" Nami said, then, without Kuro's response, turned and walked over to Luffy, looking at what Usopp did. "You did great, Usopp!" She said. "Mind giving me a brush? Please?" She asked.

"Alright, give me a minute." Usopp said and went above deck quickly, going into Nami's cabin. "Where's brush..." He muttered, looking around.

"Nami, what are you and Usopp doing to me and Kuro?" Luffy asked.

Nami giggled at that. "You just wait and see, Luffy." She said.

Kuro folded his arms over his chest, staring blankly at the wall.

After a couple more minutes, Usopp came back down holding a brush in his hand. "This thing took forever to find." He said, going over to Nami.

"That is quite fine. I forgot to tell you where it was anyhow." Nami said, then took the brush and started to brush Luffy's hair back like Kuro's would _normally_ look.

"We're all done!" Nami said after a few minutes.

"What did you do, though?" Luffy asked, blinking out of confusion.

"You'll see, wait until you see Kuro." Nami said and laughed slightly. "Come." She said, grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, which was a tad long, and tugged, then walked over ot where Kuro was. "You can turn around down." She said, holding in a laugh.

"Alright, finally." Kuro said, then turned to face Luffy and Nami. His eyes widened a bit from surprise as he looked at Luffy. No doubt his vision had gotten a little less blurry so that he could see better. "What the heck did you do to him?" He asked, completely stunned. Luffy looked more like him than before...

"Well you two are dressing up as each other for the day, so why not make your face and hair more alike?" Nami said.

Luffy raised a confused eyebrow, examining Kuro and allowing the glasses to slip down his nose so he could have a better look. "Is that what you were doign to us?" He asked, tilting his head.

"You might wanna push your glasses up before they fall off." Kuro muttered, moving his hand in the same motion as he used to push his glasses up, to show Luffy.

"Yes, it was." Nami stated.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Luffy asked, copying what Kuro showed him.

"So that it would be a surprise. Now come on." Nami aid and headed above deck.

Kuro and Luffy looked at each other, confused a moment, then followed her.

"Well,looks like the others went on into the town without us." Nami said.

"Ahh, well, no harm done with that, though, right?" Kuro asked.

"I guess so." Nami said.

Luffy just sorta stared blankly. "Can we go into town and get some meat now?" He asked.

Nami sighed, sweatdropping. "Fine, Luffy, fine." She said.

"Might I go with him?" Kuro asked.

"Sure." Nami said, nodding.

Luffy grinned, then jumped down and darted down the docks.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kuro called, jumping down. He was either just taking on Luffy's personality from what had happened to him, or he was feeling good and in a playful mood, so he ran after Luffy.

Nami laughed some, watching the two. "Their like two little kids now. Maybe it's good that Kuro's getting away from his older self and becoming more playful." She told herself, then got out her Clima Tact and jumped down and started walking, headed to the town.

---

"I'm gonna catch you, just you wait!" Kuro called up to Luffy, who was several feet ahead of him. Of course he wasn't moving full speed, he was just playing a game.

"No you won't!" Luffy called back, then pushed the glasses up.

"Yes I will!" Kuro responded.

"No way!" Luffy said, then laughed.

"Yes way!" Kuro argued playfully.

And so the arguement went on, atcually lasting most the time the two were together. They were constantly chasing each other, it seemed. Of course both had close encounters with running into walls, but that was because of their troubled vision. Kuro had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen, though. Luffy, being his normal self, was just happy, not feeling like trouble or anything would start.

* * *

Oye, needless to say, that's the end of Chapter three. It was rather fun to make, and I feel rather good about it, too. And what do you know? It's longer than either of the first two Chapters! Ha! Sorry 'bout that, I'm not good at writing REAL big scenes for each Chapter. This is an exception because of the little game the whole crew, and Kuro, were playing.

_**I'm just updating this(Or, more like, re-adding a chapter) so that all the people who had read this far(Not many.XD), I'm not continuing this story. I've, a. gotten back into my Megaman obsession(Did about a year ago, actually), and don't care too much for One Piece anymore, b. know it's out of character and don't feel like fixing all the errors, and c. just plain out don't have any ideas to right this anymore. Gomen Nasai to anyone who actually liked this. Which, if there IS someone who does, I'm surprised.XD**_


End file.
